My Reality
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: She left with no explanation, leaving everyone behind. When she came back, he wanted her for no reason other than she wanted him too.
1. Chapter 1

Serena walked through the gates, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She hated the fact that just because she left meant that people would assume things about her, things that were untrue. She hurried past a crowd of raucous seniors who had burst into laughter once she walked closer. One grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "Hey baby, did you go horseback riding this summer? 'Cause you know, you can always save a horse and ride me."

She wrenched her arm away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She knew she should've expected this kind of treatment, after all leaving unexpectedly probably sparked dozens of rumors about her being pregnant or whatever. She walked to her locker, not meeting anyone's eyes. Nate Archibald walked up to her, a smirk displayed on his handsome face. "Hey Serena."

"Hey Nate."

"So I heard you were giving free shags after school." He grinned, pulling her closer, intent on kissing her when a hand clapped him on the back, yanking him away.

"Glad our summer in London rubbed off on you, Nate. C'mon leave her alone." Dan Humphrey stood there, a frown on his tanned face. For a long time Serena had thought him to be the most arrogant rich boy she had ever met, but now she knew that at least he wasn't a perv.

"Dan, she's hot and easy!" Nate protested, not caring that Serena heard.

"Need I remind you that you have a girlfriend?" Dan shoved Nate, sneaking a glance at Serena.

"Whatever." Nate stalked off, leaving Dan and Serena there.

"Hey sorry about my-" Dan muttered, turning around, not seeing Serena there anymore. "Friend." Noticing something at her feet, he picked it up to discover that it was her diary. Resisting the urge to read it, he shoved it in his bag, thinking of where to find her.

--

Dan spotted Serena at lunch. She was sitting by herself, arms folded across her chest as if she were insecure. Boys were constantly ogling her, asking for a quickie, everything that was just short of sexual assault. Disgusted by the actions of his friends, he walked over there, a determined glint in his eyes.

"Hey, leave her alone."

Peals of laughter were heard all around when they saw Dan there. "Its not your fault she's a ho, dude."

"Shut the hell up, Andy." Dan yelled, grabbing his classmate by his lapels. "You stay away from her or I'll personally help her get a restraining order."

The rest of the crowd dispersed as Dan let go of Andy, who had flipped him off. Dan took a seat next to Serena, an apologetic expression on his face. "Hey, I'm sorry about them. They're just assholes."

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked, looking up at him. "You never were before."

_Because I'm in love with you. I always have been. _"Because I'm hoping this will make up for what I did. I shouldn't have called you a whore."

"You think this will make up for it, Dan? I bet you never even felt sorry and just wanted to 'get some' like the rest of you loser friends." Serena laughed bitterly, the sound of her pain making the laugh anything but cheerful.

"I'm sorry you think that about me, but it looks like nothing I say will make anything better, will it Serena?!" He said, suddenly angry. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help, know why? Because you're a-"

He leaned in, kissing her gently. It was an intense kiss, but not in the way you would expect. Instead of trying to feel her up, he took her hand, intertwining their fingers together meaning that he respected her boundaries. Finally, he pulled away, smiling just the tiniest bit. That is, until he heard everyone's phone go off.

_Well, well, well Daniel. Looks like you're already beating out the rest of the competition. Guess this is the reason why you never had a girlfriend. Did you really think everyone thinks that the kiss was just to shut Serena up? You wish. Xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Fuck." He muttered, watching as Serena jerked away from him, looking at him like he had betrayed her. And in some ways, he did just that.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, looking ready to run away. She just looked so vulnerable, so different from the glory that she once was.

"I don't know. You looked like you needed it."

"So next time I look like I need sex, you're going to rape me?" She shot back sarcastically, glaring at him.

"I..just...come here." He took her arm, leading her into the nearest taxi. She resisted the best she could, failing because he was so much stronger.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Central Park." Dan replied, both to the cabbie and Serena. They rode silently, Serena with her arms crossed and Dan looking at her every few seconds.

Fifteen minutes later, they stumbled out of the cab, both still in their school clothes. Dan threw a twenty at the driver, closing the door.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I don't think either of us could handle being there for a second longer." He murmured, not wanting to say that she looked ready to cry. "I figured that skipping class is healthy, you know. Gets you away from those idiots we call classmates."

She smiled for the first time that day, lighting up her entire face. "Thank you. And I forgive you."

He grinned and reached his hand out for her to take it. Hesitantly, she grasped his hand, letting him lead her into the zoo. She fumbled in her pockets to pay the fee, but by the time she looked up, he was already paying.

"Why are we at the zoo?"

"Because the zoo is fun." He replied simply, still holding her hand. "And this used to cheer me up when I was small, so I'm hoping it'll do the same for you."

She smiled, following him to the various animals. If you didn't know who they were, they looked like a normal young couple spending the rest of the school day at the zoo. Finally, they stopped at an ice cream shop, both hungry for something cold. Dan made his way up to the counter, ordering an ice cream sundae.

"Sharing ice cream?" She giggled, watching him carry the big dish over. She had opened up to him little by little, enjoying herself the best she could.

"You really think I could eat this by myself?" He chuckled, rubbing his flat abdomen. "I'm not that fat."

Still giggling, she took a spoon from him, unconsciously sliding more and more closer to him. "You have ice cream on your face."

"What? I do?" He grinned, fingers trying to wipe it away. "Where?"

"Riiight here." She pecked him on the cheek, leaving a lip gloss there.

He looked at her, stunned. Then slowly, he smiled again, reaching for her hand. "Thanks. Are you sure I don't have any more on my face? My lips, by any chance?"

"Not that I see." She smirked, knowing that she was teasing him. She realized that maybe, just maybe she could get through school with Dan by her side. He made her feel...like herself again.

"That's too bad." He complained, trying to hold in his laughter. He looked at her intently, searching her face. "Oh wait, there's some ice cream on your face, should I get it off?"

She rolled her eyes, and rather than pushing him away good naturedly, she snuggled into the crook of his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting as they strolled around the Park for about the sixth time, both not getting tired of the view. "So uh, Serena, prom is coming up and uh.."

"Oh shit."

Dan looked puzzled, was she already turning him down? _Life's too short, take risks, _a voice reminded him in his head. "Are you going?"

"I don't know." Serena bit her lip, truly undecided. She could just imagine the things they would say about her.

"_God, you can totally see her ass in that dress."_

"_Can you believe her? What a slut!"_

"Oh okay, why not?"

"There are already enough rumors about me coming back. It'll be so hard for me and whoever I go with."

"I could go with you," Dan offered, leaping at his chance. "I'll be more than happy to protect you from Nate and everyone else."

"Sure." She smiled at him, watching his own smile grow. "Can't wait."

"Sweet." He checked his watch and saw that it was already 6. "I guess I should take you home."

"So this date doesn't include dinner?" She teased, watching him text his driver.

"Most girls would hate going to dinner in their school clothes." Dan pointed out, eyes skimming over her.

"Good thing I'm not most girls."

"Alright," He chuckled. "How does dinner at my place sound?" Seeing her uneasy glance, he quickly added, "My parents and sister are home."

"Perfect."

--

"So Serena, are you Dan's new girlfriend?" Rufus asked, cutting his steak into pieces. Although they were wealthy, they never had the dressed up quiet dinners most upper east siders had.

"Dad." Dan muttered, cheeks flushing.

Rufus sighed, shaking his head, chuckling. "Rockstars never get as much respect anymore."

"You were a rockstar, Mr. Humphrey?"

"Rufus and yes. A one hit wonder."

"He's in Rolling Stone's top ten forgotten bands of the nineties." Jenny giggled.

"You two are embarrassing your father."

Dan rolled his eyes, picking up his plate and putting it in the sink. "Jen, its your night to wash."

"But.."

"Your brother is right. Go."

Jenny rolled her eyes, rolling up her sleeves so she could was the dishes. Meanwhile Dan lead Serena away from the table and into his room.

"Well this is my room. Its not much, but its got an amazing view." He opened the french doors leading to the balcony, causing Serena to gasp.

The second the doors opened, the room was lit up by New York's skyline. "This is amazing."

"Yeah. Want to sit out here for twenty minutes before I take you home?"

She nodded, smiling when he brought over two beanbag chairs. He sat back on his with a plop, watching her do the same.

"You know, I've never taken a girl here before."

"Your room or the balcony?"

"Both." He chuckled, reaching for her hand. "No one's ever been special enough."

"And you know that about me how?"

"I just do."

--

Dan walked out as the elevator doors opened, giving him his second glance at Serena's home. He had been their the night before, dropping her off. In his hands, he held two takeout coffee containers. "Serena?"

She bounded from her room, snagging her bag from the counter. "Hey, I didn't think you'd actually pick me up."

He laughed, handing her one of the coffees. "One day, you're going to learn how to trust people." He helped her with her coat, his hands accidentally touching her chest. "Oh..uh..sorry. I didn't mean-"

Pecking him on the cheek, she smiled, reassuring him. "Its fine. Its not like I haven't...before."

He nodded, brown eyes serious as he looked at her. "Does this have to do with why you left?"

"It has everything to do with it." She took his hand, twining their fingers together. "I'll tell you someday. Let's get to school."

"Anything for you." He led her into the elevator, taking sips from his coffee.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at school. Dan opened the door for Serena, thanking his driver along the way. Taking her hand, they entered the gates together, catching the eye of everyone. Dan saw the nervous look in Serena's eyes and whispered, "Ignore them. They're just jealous of you."

"Or my hot boyfriend." The words spilled out of her mouth before she realized it, making her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "I mean, um-"

"That they're jealous of my girlfriend because she's the most beautiful girl here." He smiled easily at her, kissing her forehead.

She hugged him, thanking him. "You're amazing, Dan."

"Not as half as amazing as you are." He chuckled, not wanting to let go of her. They had only been on one date and they had only kissed once, but there was an unexplainable force drawing him in to her. "You know, I've never had a girlfriend before."

"I've never had a boyfriend before."

"I don't know why." He murmured, kissing her on the corner of the mouth, edging dangerously close to her lips. The bell rang, making him groan. "I'll see you at lunch, okay? I have something planned for us."

"Okay." Serena smiled, hugging Dan tightly before letting him go and watching him head off to his classes.

Her phone buzzed as she headed into French. Hoping it wasn't another Gossip Girl blast, she was terribly disappointed.

_What do we have here? D and S frolicking in the courtyard before classes, who would have ever though S would go for the cutest guy and snag him? Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Shown below the text was a picture of Dan holding her tightly and kissing her forehead. Serena saved the picture, smiling.

--

"How was van der Woodsen?" Nate asked Dan in gym. "Is she as good as everyone says?"

"She's not like that, Nate. And next time anyone asks me, we're conditioning instead of doing practice games." Dan was the captain of both the basketball and lacrosse teams.

"Whatever man, gym's like over anyway." At that moment, the coach blew the whistle confirming Nate's words.

Fifteen minutes later, Dan was wandering through the girls halls, glad that he had taken a look at Serena's schedule to see that they had free period together. She, on the other hand, didn't know and he was hoping to surprise her. He reached her locker where she stood alone, looking like the epitome of loneliness.

He came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hey Serena."

"Dan, hey!" She hugged him, letting the cold loneliness of the day wash away. "What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Free period, as you do too, right?"

She nodded, hugging him again. "I'm so glad you're here. This day has made me want to be homeschooled."

"I'm sorry, people are just so insane." Dan took her hand, intent on making the rest of her day better.

"Its not your fault. So what are we doing for the rest of the hour?"

"Well this school is notorious for its makeout spots." He waggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle. "Or we could just sit and talk."

"Something tells me you'd like the first one better." Serena teased as they walked outside, the bright sun blinding them for a second.

"I'm not picky." He laughed, motioning for her to sit in the grass with him. Seeing her shiver, he shrugged off his blazer, wrapping it around her. "So..talk or makeout?"

"Talk sounds great." She leaned against him, glad that the tree was there to support both of them. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You." He lifted her head gently, his fingers tickling her chin. "I want to know about my girlfriend."

The words sent a shiver down her spine. She had already heard him call her that once, but hearing it again in such a sweet, gentle voice was just incredible. "Like what?"

"Want to play twenty questions?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one favorite, it varies day to day."

"How about today?"

"Brown. Chocolate brown."

He chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Is there a reason why you like that color today?"

"Its the color of your eyes." She smiled as he blushed, his cheeks turning the slightest bit pink. "You're using up your questions pretty quickly."

"I don't care." He murmured lazily, wanting to kiss her really badly. "Want to ask some?"

"Okay. What's your favorite color?"

He pondered over the question, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Blue." He said finally. "For the exact same reason as yours."

Serena blushed, burying her head in the crook of his neck to hide her cheeks. For the first time, she realized that Dan smelled really good. Unlike other guys at the school who slathered on cologne like it was pheromones, Dan smelled like soap, a little bit of cologne and some scent she couldn't recognize, but fit him so well. "Why do you like being with me?"

His eyes closed as if he were asleep, and his hold on her tightened. With his eyes still closed, he murmured, "Because you're extraordinary, because you give me hope that the world isn't really so bad and because you're too damn adorable and you draw me in. Because when I see you, I know my day is going to be a great day."

Serena felt her throat close up with the emotion. "Dan," She choked out, unable to say anymore.

"Too much?" He asked, his eyes opening.

"No, just perfect."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dan spent the last half hour of free period listening intently to Serena. "You almost got raped." He said once she had finished.

She nodded, tears threatening to come back up. "Did I scare you away?" She asked breathlessly, her insides begging him to say no.

"I think that you actually made me closer to you." He stared out at the people running laps. "So you've never.."

She shook her head, feeling insecure all of a sudden. "I've never had sex and I've never been in love."

"Me too and I think the second one is changing really fast right now." He leaned in slowly, giving her time to withdraw and pressed his lips to hers, both of their eyes fluttering shut. She pulled him tight against her body, making him lay on top of her. Their tongues met again and again as they got more and more into the kiss. Finally the necessity of air became too great and Dan pulled back, grinning.

"You're the only guy I've kissed and have it mean something." She admitted, sitting up next to him.

He pressed his lips to her temple, his hands pulling her closer. "Come here." He undid her school tie, slipping it into his messenger bag. He took apart his own tie, wrapping it carefully around her neck and tying it securely.

She touched the red and gold tie, kissing him again. "Your tie?"

His hands lifted up the silk material, showing her the back of the tie where his initials were monogrammed. "I don't have a watch so I guess this'll do."

The lunch bell rang, not disturbing the couple. "What are you doing to wear?"

"I'll find something. Let's go to lunch." He helped her up, letting her keep his blazer.

--

"So I'm kind of assuming you're the kind of girl who likes Italian," Dan muttered, leading her into the courtyard. "I begged my driver to deliver some home made food and I'm really hoping you like it."

She gasped, seeing the spread he had laid out for them. The driver had left lasagna, garlic bread, and two glasses of orange juice out for them and was standing proudly by the table. "Thanks Joe. I'll be sure to file that raise for you." Joe nodded, tipping his hat before walking away.

"Dan, this is amazing." She marveled at the lunch. He had already done so much for her, first defending her, giving her his tie, actually listening to her, and now this.

"It was my pleasure." He squeezed her waist, smiling at her.

The food was gone after the first fifteen minutes, Joe coming back to collect the dishes. "That was delicious."

"Really?" He grinned, pleased with himself. "I made that. It was supposed to be dinner last night, but they switched last minute."

"I didn't know you could cook."

He nodded, playing with her blonde hair. "Most people are surprised, they always tell me I shouldn't cook when I have chefs, but its fun and they're missing out. I'll teach you if you want."

Serena giggled, imagining herself wearing an apron and covered in flour. "Somehow I think I would set your kitchen on fire."

"I guess its a good thing we have insurance." He laughed, kissing her again. He sucked on her top lip, pulling away after. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well I was thinking of spending time with my boyfriend. Have you met him?" She teased, watching Dan roll his eyes.

"No and I don't plan on it because tonight I will be having so much fun teaching my girl how to cook."

"Lucky girl. Its a shame you can't join me and my boyfriend since we're going to an event."

"We are?" He asked, surprised. "Which event?"

"Charity thing for my mom. Go with me?"

"Absolutely." He pecked her cheek, feeling her blush. "But after I'm teaching you how to cook no matter what, even if you have to stay over."

--

"Remind me why we're at this again?" Dan muttered through gritted teeth. "We're surrounded by people who hate you and hate me for being with you."

"Because you said you would come so I could learn how to cook later?" She tried, failing when his frown didn't budge. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Fine, but can we leave as soon as possible? I know you hate these events as much as I do."

"So you like them too?" She giggled, kissing him. "We'll be out of here in an hour. Provided you be good."

"You remind me of my mom." He grumbled, feeling her reach for him. She grabbed him by the lapels, kissing him forcefully. "Okay...I take that back."

"Glad to hear it, Humphrey. Hey, I'm going to go use the powder room. Be right back."

Dan watched her leave, draining his glass of champagne. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Nate standing behind him, holding a glass of bourbon. "Nate."

"Dan, hey. We need to talk." Nate motioned for Dan to sit down, sipping from his glass. "Listen, you gotta stop hanging out with that slut. Its not good for your rep or the team's."

"Nate, I actually like her, alright? Just because she wouldn't do you doesn't mean she's not a person. She means a lot to me."

"You've known her for what? Three days?" Nate stood, leaving his glass on the table and knocking over the chair. "She isn't worth anything, but a good quickie."

Dan stood up as well, his own chair clattering to the ground. He shoved Nate, making him stagger back. "You don't know anything."

"Why do you keep lying to yourself, Humphrey?" Nate laughed, shoving Dan back. "You know all you want is to get laid. Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and find some other-"

Nate fell to the floor, clutching his face. Dan had punched him with so much force that he fell over. "We're done."

"Good, have fun with your slutty ass girlfriend." Nate picked himself up, swaggering out of sight with his drink.

Dan picked up the chairs, aware that everyone in the room had their eyes on him. He heard someone walking up behind him and turned around, expecting Nate again. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Serena, he really didn't want to punch Nate again. "Hey."

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I saw what you did. You really shouldn't have punched your friend."

"He called you a slut and he accused me of trying to get laid. What else was I supposed to do? Let it pass?"

"No, I suppose not. Thank you, though. I don't know any other guy who would do this for me."

"Good thing you found me, right?" He joked, kissing her forehead. "You wanna get out of here?"

She nodded, taking his hand. "I just talked to my mom She said to stay as long as I wanted to, but I have to be at school tomorrow."

Dan smiled, leading her out of the ballroom. "I can do that."

--

"Ah, I forgot that you have nothing to change into." Dan groaned as he hung up his jacket. "Should we go back and..?"

Serena shook her head, following him to his room. "Its fine, I'll stay like this."

"As amazing as you look in that, you don't look too comfortable. Here," He fished out a button down, tossing it to her. "I think this'll fit you. Do you need shorts or anything?"

"No, I might need a towel though and a shower." Serena said, smiling.

"Right this way." He opened a door connected to his bedroom and showed her the bathroom. "Come find me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled, kissing him one last time before closing the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Serena stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped tightly around her. She cursed as she realized she left the shirt back in Dan's room. She exited the bathroom and ran right into Dan, falling. Dropping the shirt that he was holding, he caught her, her towel almost slipping off.

"I..uh..sorry." Serena blushed as Dan helped her back upright.

He picked up the shirt he was holding and held it out to her. "Um, you left this and uh..."

"What do you want to say?" She bit her lip, wondering if he thought she was terribly unattractive.

"You look really, really good right now." He stammered out, his cheeks turning red.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She smirked, pecking him on the cheeks before going back into the bathroom to change.

And it was in that instant, Dan Humphrey knew that if Serena asked him to do anything for her, he would do it without hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan's alarm clock buzzed, making him groan loudly. His hand hit the off button and he turned to look at the beauty beside him. He touched her face, his fingers trailing down her cheek. They had spent the rest of last night attempting to make grilled cheese sandwiches. After fooling around with the food for an hour, they both crashed onto his bed, falling asleep immediately.

Serena's eyes flickered open, seeing Dan twirl her hair. "Morning." She whispered, smiling.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile as he leaned forward, kissing her gently. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." She brought her lips to his again, satisfying her craving of him.

"What was that for?" He murmured, bringing her hand up and kissing her palm.

"For being you." She rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. She kissed him slowly as if she wanted every moment to last. Hearing him groan, she smirked, trailing kisses to the side of his neck.

"Serena..we're going to be late.." Dan managed to say before he swallowed the rest of his words. He felt her clawing his chest under his t-shirt and rocked his hips towards her. "No..stop. School."

"I don't want to go." She admitted, watching him look confused at her answer.

"Is something wrong?"

"No..yes. I've been trying really hard to ignore it, but they keep texting me and I hear it whenever I turn around."

"Serena," Dan sat up, deadly serious. "What are they saying?"

Her lower lip trembled, making her look vulnerable in the rising sunlight. "That I'm the biggest slut to ever go to Constance and that you're going to tell me you love me so I'll sleep with you."

Dan sighed, taking her face into his hands, dragging his mouth onto hers. He kissed her gently, trying to convey his feelings towards her. "Listen to me, you are not a slut. Last time I checked, you're not being a whore, you're not flashing everyone, you don't even go to parties anymore. You've changed so much, you are not what you thought you were, okay? And I was planning on telling you I love you later, but right now seems perfect. I know I haven't known you for long, but I'm falling so fast and so hard for you, Serena. I love you."

"Daniel Humphrey," she murmured, stroking the side of his face. "I love you too."

--

"Williams, Harvey! Put the ball away." Dan shouted at his two teammates, attracting the attention of the girl's gym class. "We're conditioning today."

Groans filled the guys half of the room, many of them cursing at Dan. "You can thank Nate. Now I've warned you guys before, if you talk about my girlfriend, if you call her a slut, we're doing conditioning."

Nate walked up angrily, still carrying a basketball. "Why don't you go fuck her then, Humphrey? Its obvious you don't give a fuck about the team anymore, that chick has made you nothing more than a pussy."

"Don't push me, Nate." Dan said tersely, staring Nate down.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." Nate growled, slamming the ball to the ground. "In fact, I think I'll go fuck that slut of yours."

Dan shoved Nate into the bleachers, on top of him in seconds. He winced as his hand came in contact with Nate's face. Before he could throw any more punches, the coach had entered the room, pulling the two apart. "Humphrey, Archibald! What the hell is going on here?!"

"Nothing." They both muttered, looking at the ground.

"Then stop whatever you're doing and practice! Actually, just go change and I will see all of you at practice tonight." He muttered, pointing in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Don't be late fucking van der Woodsen." Nate snarled, pushing past Dan.

--

"_Look at her stomach, there's already a bump."_

"_Slut."_

"_Bitch." _

"_Don't know what Humphrey sees in her."_

Serena whirled around, eyes narrowed. "I don't know if you know, but I can hear you so why not say it to my face?"

The whispering stopped for a brief second, and it started again, more intense than before. Serena sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks. As she fingered Dan's red and gold tie around her neck, she wondered if he resented her for bringing him into this.

"Serena!"

She turned, thinking it was Dan, instead she got a face full of Archibald. Nate grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the courtyard where everyone was talking in the allotted time before their next class. "Nate, let go of me."

He shook his head, smiling insanely. "You wish van der Woodsen. Now I'm going to show you what happens to sluts that won't give me a ride." He brought his lips onto hers, kissing her roughly. She pushed his chest, trying desperately to get him off.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, wondering why no one had bothered to help her.

Nate laughed, pressing her against the brick wall. "Nothing is going to stop me, bitch." His hands were about to slide under her t-shirt when he was ripped off of her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dan growled, slamming Nate into the wall. "I wonder how many years attempted rape goes for."

"Get the fuck off of me." Nate croaked, for Dan had grabbed his neck. "She asked for it."

Dan tightened his grip, Serena's sobs enraging him even more. "You're lucky I don't fucking kill you, Archibald." He released Nate, shoving him against the wall one more time. "Don't ever touch her again."

Nate fled, knowing better than to stick around. Meanwhile, Dan picked up Serena in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Hey, hey, you're okay. I'm here now."

She sobbed even harder, fists clenching his shirt tightly. She wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and run away from her world. She hated each day that she spent at school, the only good part of her day was Dan.

"You're going home." He said simply, carrying her to the office. "I'm excusing you and getting Nate suspended."

He had her sit down on a chair, kissing her atop the head before talking to the headmistress. "My girlfriend, Serena van der Woodsen, was just assaulted by another student. With your permission, I'd like to take her home as to make sure she isn't traumatized even more."

The headmistress sat up sharply, raising her eyebrows at him. "I am going to need Ms. Van der Woodsen to identify the student that assaulted her before I can have her leave."

Dan nodded, walking back over to Serena. "Come on," he coaxed, helping her up. "Just his name and I'll take you home, okay?"

She nodded, leaning on him for support. "It....it was Nate. Nate Archibald." Unable to say anymore, she buried her face in Dan's chest, the tears leaking out again.

"Its okay, Serena. I'm right here." He whispered, stroking her hair. He looked at the headmistress, his expression pleading her to let them go.

"Very well. You may leave, you two are also excused for the rest of the week. I will have a faculty member deliver your school and homework. As for Mr. Archibald, he is facing suspension, arrest and quite possibly expulsion."

--

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, I have to go to practice." Dan muttered, looking over at Serena. "I'm captain and coach will kick me off the team if I don't show."

"Okay," she said, letting go of him reluctantly. "But isn't Nate on your team?"

He nodded, the thought of his former friend disgusting him. "I'll deal with him. The worse he can do tonight is throw basketballs at me."

"Don't cause any trouble." She smiled, kissing him. "But if you can, kick his ass."

"Alright, feisty. I'll see you later." He took her face in his hands, kissing her gently. He was afraid of how she would act after what happened earlier.

--

"Humphrey, good of you to show up!" Coach yelled, seeing his varsity captain entering the gym.

"Sorry Coach. Had to take care of some stuff." Dan muttered, giving Nate a pointed look.

"Alright, go warm up with the rest of them."

Dan nodded, grabbing a basketball from the cart. He ran to the basket, ready to dunk it in when Nate came out of nowhere, knocking Dan to the floor. "You've got balls going to Queller."

Coach blew his whistle, annoyed. "Archibald, what the hell was that?"

"Sorry Coach. Accident!" Nate extended a hand towards Dan, pulling him up. "I'd watch your bitch if I were you."

"Shit!" Coach looked at his watch, a scowl on his face. "Humphrey, take over practice. Have a scrimmage, you and Archibald are captains." He exited the gym, cursing into his phone.

"You heard him." Dan barked, not bothering to turn his head when Nate walked up next to him. "When you're picked, get a red jersey if you're on my team, gold if you're on Archibald's. I choose Derek."

"Thomas."

"Lucas."

"Jake."

"Tim."

One by one, everyone's names were called off and within five minutes the room was filled with boys wearing red or gold. "Humphrey is mine." Nate snarled to his team, seeing this as his chance to get Dan.

"Derek, I need you to get Nate. You're the best defender we have. Adam, make sure that Jake doesn't use your own moves against you." Dan instructed his team.

Nate and Dan walked to the center of the court, staring at each other coolly. "Ready to lose, Archibald?"

"I hope you're talking about yourself." Nate laughed, watching the ball carefully. It was tossed in the air, both jumping up to grab it. While Nate's hand fell short a few inches, Dan hit it perfectly sending it to one of his point guards.

He passed the ball to Dan, who was trying to get away from Nate. "Get the fuck off, Archibald." Dan grunted, elbowing Nate in the chest.

"I'd rather fuck Serena."

"Then have fun fucking yourself because no way in hell is that going to happen." Dan said, passing the ball to someone else.

"Oh yeah?" Nate shoved Dan, making everyone else stop and look. "I bet you think that bitch of yours is so perfect, so whatever! Don't come crawling back to me when you realize she's a whore."

"Coming from the guy who tries to sleep with everything!" Dan's voice had risen, echoing in the gym. "Don't tempt me, Nathaniel. You so much as speak to her, I'll call the cops."

"What if she kisses me? Will you call the cops then?"

"She hates you. She's always have."

"Why don't you ask her about a party several years ago?" Nate sneered smoothly, insanity bordering the edges of his eyes. "She came on to me, don't know why she doesn't want to fuck me now."

"Practice," Dan said loudly, making everyone pretend that they weren't listening. "Is over. See you tomorrow." He picked up his bag, leaving without changing into his normal clothes.

--

"So he called you a whore, but you forgive him and you're dating him?" Eric asked, digging his spoon into the ice cream.

"He didn't know me then and he's so nice to me. He defended me in front of the entire school, Eric. He gave up his friends for me." Serena said earnestly, swallowing the dairy product. "Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Eric's eyes bugged out, almost making him choke. "You love him?"

She laughed, eating more ice cream. "Yeah, I think so."

"You seem awfully engrossed with your new boyfriend, darling." Lily's walked into the living room, hearing their conversation. "Why don't you invite him to dinner tonight?"

"I think he's at-" Serena stopped mid-sentence, picking up her ringing phone. "Hey Dan."

"Hey, I need to talk to you." He said shortly, throwing his basketball bag by his bed. "Can I come over?"

"Actually, my mom wanted to invite you to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sure. I'll be there in an hour." Click. He hung up, too confused to remember to say goodbye. He hated that Nate knew something he didn't. What had happened between his girlfriend and ex best friend?

--

Forty five minutes later, Dan was showered, dressed and standing in front of Serena's room, his face grim. After being let in by Eric, he was told that Serena was in her room and that dinner would be ready in twenty minutes. He knocked twice on the door before entering, not bothering to wait for her to respond.

"Dan!" She leaped up from her bed, hugging him. He stood stiff, his arms hanging awkwardly by his sides.

"Serena." Damn. Why did she have to look so beautiful. He wasn't ready for this, but he had to. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" She said happily, having him sit on her bed.

"I need to know what happened between you and Nate at a party a few years ago." He said tonelessly, knowing that if he showed a shred of emotion, she would use it and he would be controlled by his good nature.

Serena bit her lip, wondering how he had found out. The answer was simple. Nate fucking Archibald. "We made out and things almost got too far."

Dan closed his eyes, clenching his fists. "And you didn't tell me this because?"

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"No wonder he's like this. He-"

She shook her head, wanting him to listen. "It was for maybe ten minutes. It wasn't anything special and it certainly wasn't anything I would want to remember considering he tried to rape me today!"

Dan exhaled, not knowing what to do. "You should've told me."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to judge me and know that you were right. I am a whore."

Silently, he took her in his arms, just holding her for a few minutes. Finally, he kissed her cheek, murmuring, "I know when I see a whore. When I see you, I see the most beautiful person on the earth. I'm sorry I overreacted. I just can't believe you made out with him and didn't tell me especially since he's the one harassing you."

"Why don't we take a day, any random day, and talk to each other about stuff?" Serena suggested, feeling the stubble on his cheeks.

"Okay." He said simply, leaning forward to brush his lips with hers. "We have the rest of this week off, so we can start tomorrow."

"Good." She smiled, hugging him. "Now come on, my mom wants to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

The dinner had gone off without a hitch, Dan exceeding Lily's standards. Dan and Serena had retired to the latter's room.

"So what do you think?" Serena asked, pulling away from Dan.

"What do I think about what? Your family?" He replied, kissing her neck gently. "Well, your brother is one of the coolest guys ever and your mom's really nice."

"So you don't think its weird that Eric.." She trailed off, looking at him intently.

"That's he gay? I think its brave of him to come out and tell people at dinner." Dan chuckled lightly, brushing his lips with hers. "Serena, your family's great. Almost as great as you are."

She smiled, leaning against him. "So what are you going to do about Nate?"

"How about we not talk about him right now?" He suggested, kissing her again. His hands reached down for her hips, pulling him on top of her. His hand cupped her cheek gently, and brought her lips down to his.

Her hands pressed against his chest, reaching up for his tie. Quickly undoing it, she tossed it to the ground, moving onto his shirt buttons. "Why do you have to wear shirts with buttons all the time?" She giggled, sliding a button out of the hole.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and sat up, tangling his hands in her hair. "You know, sexy aggressive Serena is almost as sexy than you normally are."

"Is that a compliment?" She asked jokingly, finishing the last button on his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

Wiggling out of the sleeves, he grinned. "Oh you bet it is." He kissed her again, groaning when someone knocked on the door.

"Serena, mom wants to know if Dan is staying over."

Dan smiled at her, nuzzling his nose with hers. "I should go." He picked up his shirt, hastily buttoning it on.

"Okay, see you later?"

"Absolutely." He said, nodding. "Bye sweetheart." With one last kiss, he left her room, leaving his tie.

--

"I'm surprised you didn't spend the night at Serena's." Jenny remarked, watching her brother come in.

Dan laughed, walking past her and into his room. "Goodnight Jen."

"Oh by the way, Nate's-"

He opened the door, seeing Nate sitting on his couch while Jenny finished her sentence. "here."

"Thanks Jenny." He forced a smile, closing the door forcefully. "What the hell do you want, Archibald?"

"Guess who called me today?" He smiled insanely, holding up his phone. "Dear old headmistress. Someone told her about what happened and I guess, I'm sort of bordering between expulsion and arrest."

"You brought this onto yourself. Now get the hell out of my house." Dan growled, watching as Nate stood up.

"Alright, just wanted to warn you that you better keep a better eye on your bitch. I mean, she fucked me once, she could do it again."

That was all Dan needed. He threw his left fist straight at Nate, catching the corner of his eye.

Pain shot through Nate's face. He'd been going through too much pain these past few days, but hell it was worth it. The momentum of the hit made him stumble, falling on Dan's bed. He sprang back up, cursing. Turning to face Dan, he laughed angrily. "That all you got, Humphrey? I swear van der Woodsen hurt me more when we were-"

He was interrupted by Dan's fist slamming into his face again, hitting near his mouth. His head slammed back and his lip split. Shit. He tasted blood. Stupid Humphrey. "She never slept with you, Nate."

Unperturbed by Dan's snarl, Nate laughed again, this time louder. "Who are you going to believe, your friend or your slut?" He slammed his fist into Dan's face, giving him a hit that would soon turn into a black eye.

"You were never my friend." Dan grabbed Nate's shirt, slamming him forcefully into the wall. He threw his fist into Nate's stomach, satisfied when he heard the groan. Nate doubled up, clenching his stomach muscles, trying to prepare himself if Dan hit again. By doing so, he never saw Dan's knee hitting him straight between the legs.

Dan let go of him, flinging him to the ground. "Move on. She made out with you one time. Get a life, Archibald."

Even sitting on Dan's floor, his nose bloody and sore all over, Nate still managed a smirk. "Just looking out for you man."

"Get out of my house." Dan repeated his earlier words, watching silently as Nate picked himself up.

"I'm telling ya, Humphrey. Get your bitch a lie detector or something. She's lying to you."

--

"Dan!" Serena rushed over to him, gasping as she saw his face. "What happened to you?"

Everyone turned at her loud outburst, making Dan regret choosing them to meet at Central Park. "Nothing."

She examined his eye, wincing as she clearly saw the black and blue mark. "God Dan, really. What happened?"

"Let's talk somewhere else, okay?" Taking her hand, he hailed a taxi, giving the address of one of the best pizza places.

"Pizza?"

"Lunch." He replied simply, staring out the opposite window. He didn't know why, but he felt weird around her. Maybe it had to do with what Nate had said, or maybe he just didn't like her as much. Shit. Why did this have to be so confusing?

They arrived quickly and Dan thrust a twenty at the driver, saying "Keep the change."

Serena reached for his hand, but he quickly stuffed it in his pocket, not looking at her. Not saying a word, she followed him into the restaurant, sliding into a booth while he went up and ordered a pizza.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he walked over to her, carrying the pie in one hand, two bottles of water in the other. He set it down and pulled two paper plates from his jacket pocket, offering one to her. She took it gratefully and smiled when he sat down next to her instead of across.

She leaned against him as he put a slice on each plate, nudging one over to her. "Dan, is everything okay?"

"Did you lie to me last night?" He dropped his slice back onto the plate, looking her straight in the eye. "About Nate and being a virgin?"

"Dan, I thought we talked about this."

"Answer the damn question, Serena!"

"No, alright? I wasn't a fucking whore like you called me." She muttered angrily, trying to get out of the booth. Damn Dan. He just had to sit next to her so she couldn't get out. And here she was, thinking that he just wanted to be near her. "I only made out with Nate once and if you'll excuse me, I'd rather go home then spend my afternoon getting interrogated by my so called boyfriend!"

Serena managed to squirm past him, his unmoving form being a great difficulty. "Serena," he breathed her name, brown eyes looking remorseful. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She fled the restaurant, leaving Dan half slumped in the booth. Sighing, he called a waitress over.

"Can you wrap this up? I want it to-go instead."

* * *

**A/N: I've been looking over my reviews and I want to say a couple things. First off, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot to me. Secondly, you guys really hate how much of an ass Nate is, right? lol**


	7. Chapter 7

"All guys are liars, jerks and idiots." Serena muttered angrily, stabbing her spoon into the ice cream, on the verge of bending it. "Except you."

Eric nodded, trying to think of something to say. He had been listening to Serena rant on how awful Dan was, and how she wanted to kill him. "Don't you think he had a reason to say all that? I mean, someone he trusts could've told him that."

"But I've already told him once, why would he still ask?" Frustrated, Serena flung her spoon into the sink, tired of the chocolate.

"Maybe he's insecure."

"Or maybe he's an ass."

"So..are you two still together?" Eric asked, putting the ice cream back into the freezer.

"I don't know. I mean, I still like him, but he's an ass."

"And in Serena talk that means, you want this fight to be over as soon as possible." He replied, looking in the refrigerator. "Are you hungry, I'm hungry."

She shrugged, walking over to him. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Yes. So I'm thinking pita bread, turkey and...cheese!"

"And mayo. Can't forget the mayo."

--

Dan stood alone in the school gym, just outside of the two point range. Grabbing another ball, he shot it at the basket, watching it bounce off the backboard, joining the majority of the cart on the ground. Fuck. Reaching down to snag the ball, he then ran towards the hoop, trying to get in a layup. He caught the rebound, slamming the ball to the ground in anger. "Dammit!"

"Last time I checked, yelling at the ball doesn't help." Blair Waldorf walked in, picking up one of the balls.

"What do you want Blair?" Dan sighed, exasperated. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone, especially not Blair.

"Oh just wanted to tell you that Nate got suspended." She said airily, as if her boyfriend almost raping Serena hadn't mattered.

"I know." He stood there, picking up another basketball. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, and that your layup needs work."

"Thank you." He muttered sarcastically, watching her leave. Grimacing, he ran towards the basket again, trying to dunk the ball in. "Fuck!"

--

Serena stood alone, leaning against a pole. She had decided to come back to school, and Eric had just left for his class. The only reasons she had come back was because she knew Dan wouldn't be there, neither would Nate.

"Wouldya look at that? Serena vdw back at school. Did you miss me baby?" A tall blonde guy jeered, placing both his hands on the pillar so she couldn't move. "You did, well I missed you too."

"Leave me alone."

"What, come over and do you after school? Sorry, I don't date sluts." He smirked, about to kiss her when an arm reached out and pinned him against another part of the pole.

"I believe the lady said to leave her alone. Unless my hearing is impaired, I suggest you do what she asks." Dan growled, letting go of the boy.

"Dan.." Serena breathed, shocked to see him. "I.."

She never got to finish her sentence as he moved past her, jaw set.

_Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is D actually regretting saving S? Looks like someone had a lovers spat. And where is dear N? Word is, he's ended up suspended and for what reason? No one's talking, but we all know someone will speak up. Perhaps D will lend a few words? Xoxo Gossip Girl._

_--_

"Humphrey! We need to- what the hell happened to your eye?" Coach asked, calling Dan over in gym.

"Nate. Why'd you want to see me?"

"New letter jackets are here." Coach said proudly, throwing Dan a heavy leather jacket.

"Thanks, but why during the middle of gym?"

"Because you're not supposed to be in school." Coach made a mark on his clipboard and handed Dan a note. "I want you to get your girlfriend and go home. Headmistress doesn't want people talking about you and Nate."

Dan nodded, taking the note and slipping it in the pocket of his new jacket. "I'll go get changed."

"Oh and no practice tonight!"

"Got it!"

--

Dan cursed as he pulled on his blazer. This was the thing he wanted to avoid. He didn't know what he was going to say to Serena, he wasn't prepared for this. He slammed his locker closed, storming out of the locker room.

Making his way to the girls hall, he walked straight into Serena's English class, everyone turning to look at him the second he entered. Silently, he handed the note to the teacher, noting that Serena's head was down and she was sitting alone in the back. "Serena, you're leaving."

Her head rose and her blue eyes flashed with something he couldn't recognize when she saw him. She packed up her stuff, walking out the door with Dan. "Where are you taking me?"

"Its actually headmistress, she didn't want us in school." He said shortly, turning to leave. "See you later."

"Dan!" She called, making him stop. Stepping forward, she put a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Not as sorry as I am. I overreacted and I apologize. Nate, he came over to my house and we had a fight, and you know, he is- was my best friend so I believed him. And-"

"Did Nate do this to you?" Serena asked, touching the corner of his black eye. Her insides were wracked with guilt as she realized that he had fought for her and then she had proceeded to snap at him.

"Yeah, he's worse though." Dan chuckled, holding the hand that was touching his face. "It doesn't hurt."

"Liar." She whispered, her hot breath mingling with his. "I feel so bad. Its my fault all this is happening and you're in the middle of it."

He shook his head, putting both hands on her shoulders. "None of this is your fault, I swear." He looked around, seeing various people staring at them. "Do you want to leave?"

"Are we actually going to eat pizza this time?" She giggled, taking his hand.

"We're doing something better."

--

"I've missed you so much," Serena murmured, looping her arms around Dan's neck. "Even if it was only for a day."

"I heard that love does that to you." Dan chuckled, rolling over so that he was on top of her. They were on his balcony, goofing around. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, cupping his face with a hand. She pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue through his lips. "But not that much."

He groaned as she giggled, pulling away. "Tease."

"Dan," She giggled, pecking him on the lips again. "We're on your balcony."

"I have curtains." He laughed, rolling off of her. "Okay, okay, we don't have to, you know."

She sat up, wrapping her arms around her. "I want to," She said huskily, sending chills down his spine. "Just not on your balcony."

"I can do that." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "My parents aren't going to be home tonight, Jenny won't be here either."

"Sounds like a good opportunity." She giggled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Serena, I don't want to rush you, considering when we were just in a fight and-"

"Dan, you're not rushing me." She smiled, kissing his nose. "In fact, _I'm _rushing you."

He laughed, picking up a strawberry, popping it in his mouth. "Alright, tonight. Whatever you want, you got it."


	8. Chapter 8

**If you are offended, please don't read. If you do read, don't be offended lol.**

Serena sat on her bed, waiting impatiently for the clock's hands to go to 7. Dan had sent her home to get dressed and she wasn't very happy being apart from him. She checked herself in the mirror again, realizing that she had never been this nervous before. Finally, she heard Eric call out her name, and practically skipped out of her room.

Dan's eyes raked over her form, appreciating the sight in front of him. She was wearing a short red dress, showing off her endless long legs. "Wow..you look, uh..wow."

Serena blushed, stepping forward to hug him. "You look wow too." She then turned to her brother, ruffling his forehead. "Don't be up too late, kay?"

"Thanks mom." Eric muttered sarcastically, giving her a quick hug. "See you tomorrow.. or the day after."

"Eric!" She blushed even more so, hearing her brother laugh.

"See you later, Eric." Dan said, taking Serena's hand. "You ready?"

She smiled, knowing he meant that in more ways than one. "Definitely."

He led her into the elevator, wrapping his arms around her. His nose rubbed against her neck as he trailed kisses across her collarbone. "You enjoy teasing me, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" She replied coyly, accidentally brushing her hand against his crotch.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Dan laughed, pressing his lips to hers. "Anyway, don't torture me too much, we have a lot of things to do."

"Like what?"

"Its called a surprise." He whispered, stepping out of the now open elevator doors.

--

"So, back to your place already?" Serena teased, kissing Dan on the lips.

"What, am I rushing you?" He chuckled, making her sit on a barstool. Taking her hands, he kissed her on the lips gently. "Before we do anything, I want you to know that we don't _have _to do anything and, if I cross the line or anything tell me and-"

She held his face in her hands, stopping the flow of rambling words that were coming from his mouth. "Dan, we're going to be fine."

He smiled, licking his lips before pressing his lips to hers. "Okay, if you say so." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought his lips to her neck, nipping at the creamy skin. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

She nodded, wondering what he wanted her to do.

"Can you wait here for a second? There's something I have to do."

"Okay." She murmured, watching his disappear into his room. Getting up from the stool, she walked over to the mantle, looking at the pictures displayed there. Picking up a picture of a twelve year old Dan in his basketball outfit, she smiled, wondering how they never really got to meet when they were younger.

"Having fun?" Dan asked, popping up from behind. His arms rested around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

"You were so adorable." She giggled, putting the picture back. "What happened?"

"I got sexy." He whispered, laughing. "You ready?"

"Did you even have to ask?" She turned around, pressing her hips against his. Taking his hand, she led him into his bedroom, abruptly stopping at the sight in front of her. Dan had strewn rose petals on the ground, accenting the candles that were lit up everywhere. "Dan.."

"Did I overdo it?" He asked nervously, wishing he could read Serena's mind.

She shook her head, blonde tresses not flying everywhere for once. "Its perfect."

"I'm glad." Dan closed the door, locking it with a 'click'. Taking a breath, he turned once again to face Serena. "We're really doing this."

Serena walked towards him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. She let it hang open, watching his wriggle his arms out, dropping it on the floor. She leaned in for his lips, only to drag her lips onto his neck, sucking at the flesh.

"Serena," He breathed her name, pushing her onto the bed. He marveled at the effect she had on him, just one touch and he was gone. His hands reached for the zipper of her dress, sliding it down slowly and teasingly.

Finally, he removed the short dress leaving it in a crumpled pile by the bed. He saw her uneasy gaze and willed himself to slow down, breathing in and out slowly. Their lips crashed together again, her fingers playing with his nipples before reaching down to caress his abdominal muscles, inadvertently making them tense. Breaking the kiss, she replaced her fingers with her mouth, flicking one of his nipples with her tongue.

Dan's back arched slightly, bringing their hips closer together. Flipping over so that Serena was straddling him, he watched as she undid the snap of his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. "Not fair." He groaned, reaching for her bra clasp.

Quickly ridding the rest of her clothing, he rolled over again, this time reaching for a condom. Just as he was about to put it on, she stopped him, a devilish grin adorning her face. "You haven't let me have my fun."

Before he could protest, she had him sitting on the edge of the bed while she kneeled at his feet. She stroked his shaft, feeling him tremble slightly. She looked up at him, his expression turning her on even more. Gingerly, she took in his swollen length, bobbing her head in a rhythmic pattern.

"Serena..I," he groaned as she pulled off, bringing her lips back to his. Straddling him, she pressed her core against his lower stomach, while grabbing a hold of his head and letting his mouth latch onto her right breast. Without prompt, he slid a finger into her, jerking to a halt when he felt her stiffen. "Did I hurt you?"

Serena shook her head, rocking up and down slightly, urging him to continue. Pulling his fingers out for a brief moment, he pushed her against the sheets, letting his mouth travel to where his fingers were just a few moments ago.

She pulled Dan up roughly, smashing their lips together. Breaking the heated kiss for a few seconds, she took the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "Dan, I want you. I want you now."

His chest heaved up and down as he stared at her, kissing her swollen lips one more time before answering. "You sure?"

"Listen to me, Dan." Serena said, sucking on his neck, satisfied at the red mark she left. "I _need _you inside of me."

Without another word, he reached for the condom, rolling it on as he positioned himself above her. He held her hips, on the verge of entering her when he said, "If I hurt you.."

"You won't."

He entered her slowly, wincing when he heard her hiss. A quick brush of lips against his let him know that she was okay. Slowly, he thrust in and out of her, relishing the feeling of her nails digging into his back. She groaned as he quickened his pace, after a reassuring nod from her, he leaned down, firmly pressing his lips against hers.

Dan grunted as she moaned his name over and over again. His release came quickly, but he continued pounding into her until she achieved the same level of pleasure as he did. He rolled off of her, wiping away the sweat that had formed along his brow. "You...you were amazing." He panted, kissing her once more on her lips. "Are you okay?"

Serena turned towards him, managing a smile. Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled to regain her composure. "I'm fine," she muttered, letting her hand trace his stomach muscles. "I'm more than fine. That was...wow."

"Yeah," he smiled, pulling the covers up over them. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I got to share this with you."

Holding one of the hands that was cupping her face, she kissed his forearm. "I love you, Daniel Humphrey."

"Isn't that usually a bad thing to say after sex?" Dan joked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him.

"Not if you mean it."

"In that case, I love you too, Serena. Always have, always will."


	9. Chapter 9

Serena's eyes fluttered open and she saw Dan leaning over her, an apologetic expression on his face. "Sorry."

"For what?" She murmured, leaning up to brush her lips against his. She had never felt more content in her life.

"Waking you up." He said bashfully, cheeks the slightest bit pink. "But I have breakfast, if that makes anything better."

She pecked him on the lips again, sitting up. "How about a shower first?" She asked suggestively, draping her arms around his neck.

"Sounds good, but somehow I think we'll end up wasting a lot of water." Dan murmured, kissing the hollow of her throat.

"Who says you're showering with me?" Serena giggled, letting out a tiny moan as he sucked on her neck.

"Now you know thats not fair." He stated, staring into her aquamarine eyes. "Teasing me like that."

"You know what else is unfair?" She asked huskily, tracing a finger down his chest. "This." She jumped off the bed and into his bathroom, giggling as she closed the door.

Dan groaned, walking over to the closed door. "Tease."

--

Dan stepped out of the shower, glaring at Serena, who was contentedly eating her breakfast, dressed in only his blue robe. "We just wasted so much water."

She giggled, feeding him some scrambled eggs as he came closer. "Or saved."

At her laugh, he couldn't help joining in, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be back in a second. I have to shave."

"Ooh, can I watch?" Serena jumped up, following him into the bathroom.

"Sure." Dan laughed, watching her hop onto the counter. He turned his sink on, washing his face with the warm water. He reached for a towel, wiping his face. He took a bottle from the counter, patting it onto his face. He smiled bashfully at Serena and said, "This must be boring you."

She shook her head, blonde tresses flying everywhere. "Actually, its kind of hot. Can I help?"

He nodded, handing her the small container of shaving cream and the shaving brush. He pulled her towards him, smiling as she applied it to his cheeks and neck. "Before my parents divorced, I remember when my mom would help my dad shave. It was the cutest thing."

"So you're saying you want to get married?" Dan asked, wetting the blade before raking it down his cheek.

"I don't know. Maybe, some day." Serena replied, watching him finish off his right cheek.

"Some day, yeah." He echoed, rinsing the blade.

A couple minutes later, they stepped out of the bathroom, Dan's face freshly shaven. "Does this mean I get to watch you shave?"

"I shave in the shower." Serena giggled, pulling on a gray t-shirt she had once left there.

"Exactly my point." He grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

She punched him in the chest lightly, rolling her eyes. "Do you have a jacket or something I can wear with this?"

Dan's eyes lit up and he walked over to his bag, taking out the leather jacket he had forgot in there. "I have this."

"Your letterman." Serena smiled, letting him help her into it. "Dan, I.."

"You're going to keep it, okay?" He kissed her on the lips before disappearing into his closet. "I think I have a pair of your jeans somewhere in...got it!"

--

They walked to Central Park, Dan with a bag of bread tucked under his arm. He kissed the side of Serena's head, holding her tightly. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed, pecking him on the cheek. "Thank you Danny."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, secretly enjoying the attention. "I still can't believe you've got me feeding ducks."

"You don't have to, you know. You could just sit here and watch."

"And let the ducks have all of your attention? No way." Dan laughed, pulling her onto his lap. "How about we stay here for a bit and then feed the ducks?"

"Or how about let's talk about how you got your best friend suspended."

"Are you stalking me or something?" Dan groaned, hearing Nate's voice. Serena got off his lap, face now flushed with anger.

"Just wanted to talk to you, Daniel." Nate said, straightening his tie. He was wearing a suit during the middle of the cold December day.

"No thanks."

"I said, I wanted to talk to you." Nate growled, pulling Dan up by his coat.

"Get your hands off me." Dan snarled, shoving Nate. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around, and seeing Serena. "Serena, I got this okay?"

He turned back to Nate only to get punched in the side of the face. "Yeah, you've got this."

Dan fell to the ground, clutching his face. Serena took the opportunity, marched up to Nate and attempted to slap him in the face. Operative word being attempted. He grabbed her wrist, slamming it down by her side. "Aw, would you look at that? Humphrey's bitch sticking up for Danny."

"Get your hands off of her." Dan growled, clambering to his feet. He shoved Nate away again, swinging a right hook at his eye.

Nate staggered back, laughing. "You shouldn't do that. I'm going to a party, don't want to look bad." He swaggered off, smirking.

"What the hell was that?" Dan muttered, taking Serena in his arms. "He just comes up and picks a fight then leaves?"

"Maybe we should take you home." Serena muttered, hugging him tighter.

"Yeah maybe. Or maybe we can settle this Nate issue once and for all."


End file.
